PokéParty
by PiregsonFire
Summary: Gather your friends and grab those N64 controllers! We're going to play a board game for everybody will enjoy! That's right! It's...PokéParty? What the heck is this game! Does it play like the original Mario Party? I guess you have to figure that out when you read through the story... Yes, this is a parody of the cheating Mario Party game, but with Pokémon.


**Hello everyone, and welcome to my very first fictional story! This is a crossover of Pokémon and Mario Party that I came up with when playing Mario Party and Pokémon.**

 **Well, I'm no good with words, but I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

 **I do not own Pokémon nor Mario Party. If I did, PokéParty would exist.**

Chapter 1: Jigglypuff's Playground

"Um, what just happened?" I asked. But all I hear was nothing. Nothing to be heard nor seen. It was just clear darkness...

I wonder what happened to my friends. Ash, Roy, and Zel. I'm worried sick about them. I felt...alone...

I was about to cry when suddenly, a bright light flashes at the other end of the dark.

Something tells me that I should follow it. So, I did.

At least it gets me away from the darkness.

While I walked in, suddenly, the bright light sucked me inside.

I panicked and didn't know what to do. So I closed my eyes and let the light take me to where it's taking me to. I hoped for the worst.

POP!

I started to open my eyes again. Then I was shocked to see what I just saw.

"It's...it's a...playground?" I asked.

Somehow, that light teleported me to a weird playground area.

It looks like a normal playground, but something's not right about.

There are weird circles with colors and pictures laying around the whole area.

I turned my heard around and saw a big sign that reads:

"Welcome to Jigglypuff's Playground!"

And below it was another sign that said, "START" in the middle.

"Where exactly am I? This doesn't look like home," I told myself.

"Well, you're in my playground, silly..."

I heard a voice beside me. I turned to the left and saw a Jigglypuff standing, looking up at me.

"Uh, who are you?" I ask her.

I really need to stop asking questions...

"My name is Mona. Mona the Jigglypuff. I am your host and your announcer for this game."

Wait, game?

"What game?" I ask...yet again...

"Well, you and your friends are playing a game of PokéParty, which is short for Pokémon Party."

PokéParty? What is that? I heard of Mario Party, but not this one.

And did she just said that my friends are here? Well, I don't see them. Where could they be?

"Speaking of my friends," I started to break the quick silence. "Where are they anyway?"

"Oh, they're over at the little building right there."

She pointed to a blue and green building right next the swings and the sandbox.

Welp, time to say hello, I guess...

I walked into the building, seeing my friends chatting their little conversation over at the table.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled.

They stop chatting and turn their heads towards me. They smiled, got up, ran, and takled me to the ground with a hug.

Didn't know friendships have a sporting side.

"Oh, Brent! We missed you! It's been a long time since we've seen you!" Roy said.

She was the first one to hug me. It feels warm and nice, but then, she started to hug me tighter than before.

"Um, okay, Roy. You can...stop...hurting me..." I choked.

Thankfully, she got off of me. So did the others.

I was able to breathe, and said, "Phew, it's nice to meet all of you too. Please, Roy, don't do that to me again. You know I have a weak body. That hugging could kill me."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be like that, Brent. You're not weak, you're just not trying too hard. That's all..." Ash spoke to me.

"I mean, look at me. I'm a Grass-Type. I'm weak against almost every other types, but I wasn't intimidated by one the types I'm weak against. I just train to become a better fighter than the others."

Ash was right. For a Bulbasaur like him, he's strong as an Ursaring.

Roy is stronger than Ash because of a type advantage, but Ash wants to prove her wrong. That's why he trains every day. Just to beat her.

Too bad for him though. Roy trains much harder. During the past, her family were a bunch of strong Charizards passing down their strength from generations to generations.

Unfortunately, she was the only female who could lead the will power of a Charizard, since it was only passed down to male Charmanders. But it didn't bother her anyway. She has a mind of a tomboy. She loves to become a fighter.

And last, but not least, is Zel. She's a Squirtle who doesn't do much with her life. She doesn't talk that much, and during her time, she reads a novel.

Zel and I have been friends for almost 3 years, I can't figure out all of the information about her. She have secrets that she can't share with us, because if she did, she'll hate herself forever.

I don't know what she meant by that, but we all hope she doesn't wish to hate and kill herself if we knew her secret.

...We kept a promise not to ask about the secret and just move on.

As for me, I'm a Pikachu. With nothing. That's it. Yelp, that's all the information I gave y'all. Nothing special about me anyway.

"Oh, I see you guys finally meet up."

Well all stop and look at the Jigglypuff that I met earlier ago.

Mona was her name is it?

"Hi, Moma. Yelp, we're all here and ready to play," Roy said. Preparing herself for the game to start.

"Wait a minute, I don't know the rules of this game," I spoke out.

"You've played Mario Party before right?" Ash told me.

"Yeah?"

"Then, you'll be fine," Zel finally spoke.

So this game is exactly the same as Mario Party? I've should've known...

"Well then, everyone, I guess it's time to start the party!" the Jigglypuff spoke.

We head outside where Jigglypuff lead us to the START area.

Then, she spoke, "Welcome to Jigglypuff's Playground! My name is Mona the Jigglypuff and this is my playground. Isn't it cute?"

We all agreed. The playground does look cute. Friendly and colorful too.

She continued, "In my playground, you guys will experience the fun around the place. By sliding off slides, swinging the swings, climb the little mountain, and all sorts of adventures for y'all! I hope you guys will enjoy my playground. I've put a lot of effort to make this place, and it turned out to be a success!"

Well, this is going to be exciting.

"Before we get started, we have to determine the turn order."

Turn order?

Surprisingly, a Dice Block appears on each of mine and my friends' heads with a bunch of random numbers changing so drastically that I couldn't keep up with it.

"Ooh, I know this part!" said Ash as he begin to jump and hit the block.

The block disappeared and it revealed a number 6 on his head.

"Yeah. A 6! Betcha can't beat that, Roy. It's the highest number."

"Don't get too cocky already, Ash," said Roy as she jumped and hit the block which it revealed a 10.

"Looks like I've beaten you," she told Ash.

"Aw man. I forgot that Mario Party has the numbers up to 10," Ash said, envying Roy.

Well, he was 75% right. Mario Party 9, Island Tour, and 10 only have the dice blocks up to 6 rather than 10. And only 9 has that Golden Dice Block as an item that reaches 10, but the odds of getting a 7 to 10 is 4/10 (not that good).

Zel hit the block next and she gets a 5.

I was the only one left who didn't roll. So I went ahead and hit the block...which revealed a 1.

"A 1? Really, a 1?" I said to myself.

Told you I wasn't that special.

"Well," Mona started to speak. "The order has been set. Roy goes first. Ash goes second. Zel goes third. Brent goes last."

Hearing me go last hurts my head...

"You will all start with 10 PokéDollars to begin with."

PokéDollars? Is that what humans use to buy stuff? Why do we get it then?

See passes 10 PokéDollars to each of us.

"Yeeeeeaaaah! Money!" Ash was filled with glee.

Little did he know, 10 PokéDollars are worth nothing...

"Alright, everybody, let's party!" Mona shouted out.

She jumped and landed on a space at the far left corner, holding something.

Then, we heard an announcement.

"Attention, players."

It was Mona. On the intercom.

"Where I'm at, I'm holding a PokéBadge!"

PokéBadge? What's that? One of those things where those Gym Leaders give to their competitors when they win?

What are going to do with those?

"To collect this badge, you must pay at least 20 PokéDollars. Collect as many PokéBadges as you can until the game is finished. Good luck, players!" She finished her little announcement and waited for the next even to happen.

Well, I guess it's time to party then...

"Wish me luck, guys!" Roy winked at us and prepared for her turn to start.

 **Well, this my first chapter guys. What do y'all think? Please Review and ask Questions if you want.**


End file.
